Au Revior
by night neko-chan
Summary: -crees en el destino- le había preguntado una vez anna... el real mente no estaba segurode eso.. pero si estava seguro que en esta vida o en la otra ellos se encontrarían y estarían unidos por un fino hilo rojo... el en verdad deseaba que fuera así... denle una oportunidad


Au Revior

¿crees en el destino? - le había preguntado una vez anna …..

El no estaba seguro de eso, pero de lo que si estaba era que en esta vida o la otra ellos se encontrarían y estarían unidos por un fino lazo rojo…..

El en verdad deseaba que fuera así….

* * *

Prologo:

_¿entonces es lo que deseas?-pregunto el shaman king al ver el alma de su pequeño hermano con la apariencia de trece años, por que el podría Haber sido el shaman mas despiadado y haber matado a miles de personas a sangre fría ero no podría soportar la simple imagen de su hermano muriendo bañado en sangre como no a había ni siquiera visto la figura de su cuñada al momento de irse._

_Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su curto el cual ya hace mucho no tenia_

_Yoh: hai, nii-san…. Solo deseo volver a encontrarme con ella, con todos los chicos.. Así lo deseo a un que para eso tenga que esperar hasta mi próxima vida…_

_Hao: seguro que no quieres quedarte aquí con migo en la o.s aquí no sentirás dolor serás feliz – miro como su hermano le sonreía y negaba con su cabeza- esta bien a si será-le sonrío por ultima vez serró sus ojos _

_Yoh: y nii-sama si es posible me gustaría poder…. Tal vez.. Estar juntos intentar ser una familia .. Tu sabes- mientra su espíritu iba perdiendo su forma y uniéndose a los grandes espíritus _

_Hao: tal vez… cuando no sea el shaman king- _

Ese recuerdo prácticamente volví a su mente mientras veía como a lo lejos todo parecía en cámara lenta

_**El sonido de nuestros pasos**__**  
**__**siempre permanecía en la calle**__**  
**__**Caían brillando las hojas secas de algunos árboles**__**  
**__**nos dábamos cuenta del tamaño de nuestros pasos, de nuestros suspiros**_.

Hanna: jipi idiota como te atreviste a morir..! Eres un maldito idiota- mientras era abrazado por un peli rubia y un peli violeta

Alumine: -llorando en silencio- anna-sama- uste tan bien –para caer de rodillas al suelo y ser abrazada por gako-

Gako: llora no te juzgare ella era tu sensei… ella te crió…. A si que llora todo lo que quieras- mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte

Yohane: hanna-san, alumine-chan lo siento mucho— Hao miraba todo desde lejos, cansado vio como su sobrino maldecía a todos y todo, como proclamaba su nombre en forma de reclamo como culpándolo por lo su cedido vio como un pequeño peli turquesa tal ves de 6, 7, 8 no lo recordaba en este momento pero si lo reconocía era el hijo de la chica peli rosa y el lobo de Hokkaido ellos habían muerto cuando el era mas pequeño bueno mucho mas pequeño , hasta para el que era el shaman king era irónico tamao crío a hanna y anna crío a horokeu usui tamamura

Keu: no! ENTIERRES A MI OKA-SAN- dijo tarándose casi enzima del cajón de no ser por que lizer lo había sujetado – suéltame maldito… NO! OKA-SAN OTTO-SANN –

Hao se estremeció en verdad ese niño quería a anna como una madre y admiraba a yoh con profundo respecto, culpa… el sentía gran culpa unos pequeños gritos chillidos tal vez llamaron su atención sintió como algo frío recorría sus mejillas

**_Se separaron nuestras espaldas cuando unas pequeñas hojas__  
__se elevaban hasta el cielo:__  
__sólo era un viento humedecido ¿Por qué ahora lo deseo?__  
__Suavemente sonreías.__  
__En la ventana se apoyaba una figura familiar__  
__que se reflejaba contra la luz del sol, oscureciéndola;__  
__en el fluir de sus sentimientos, murmuraba unas palabras__  
__"al menos hasta recordar el sueño..."__  
__Aún más_**

"el", el shaman king estaba llorando no podía evitarlo las gemelas azakuras estaban hay tan bien Kino (pelinegra mayor por unos segundos) y Keiko (peli castaña) ambas habían gritado al ver que su hermano (horokeu) estaba siendo lastimado por su tío lizer o eso creían ellas el primero en reaccionar fue manta quien instintiva mente abrazo a Keiko y hundió su pequeña cabeza en su pecho

Manta: tranquila todo estará bien- le susurro tierna mente mientras veía como su hijo takato de 5 años acaricio suave mente la cabeza de la pequeña Keiko habían pasado mas de 6 meses desde que Keiko quedo bajo su custodia y Kino acargo de ren tao

Ren: -quien bajo a Kino de sus brazos ya que la tenia alzada y la deposito en el piso- es hora de despedirse.—hanna se acerco a Keu quien lo abrazo fuerte mente

Keiko: -con lagrimas en los ojos- que duerma bien Oka-san oto-san los voy extrañar mucho

Kino: prometo portarme bien y no pegarle a hanna-baka- men solo susurro un "la cuidare" mientras que takato dejaba una flor en el piso

**_Quiero dormirme abrazándote__  
__incluso aunque se me convierta en un triste recuerdo__  
__quiero dormirme estrechándote entre mis brazos__  
__como en nuestros pasados encuentros de __PAREJA__._**

**_Apoyándome en la ventana murmuro hacia los árboles de las_**

**_ calles__suavemente susurro las mismas palabras, otra vez ahora..._**

**_También la figura de otro tiempo se aparece, entre lágrimas__  
__al menos sólo en un sueño__  
__Aún más_**

Hao con la vista nublada vio como los 5 se daban un abrazo antes de ser separados por quien sabe por cuanto tiempo.

Hanna y alumine vieron como Keu, Kino y Keiko y prometían o mas bien Keu gritaba que volvería por ellas.

Ren, manta y lizer se acercaron a hanna….

Lizer: mi mas sentido pésame yo….

Hanna: as lo cortó verdecido- mientras veía a los tres pequeños niños frente a el

Lizer: me lo llevare a horokeu a Inglaterra con migo- Keu estaba serio decidido a volver por sus hermanas hanna solo asintió

Hanna: mas vale no volver llorando- no era necesario un explicación de manta y ren

Hanna: quiero darles un regalo era de mama anna y jipi idiota- Keiko abraso mas fuerte al pequeño demonio rojo y Kino Asia lo mismo con su demonio azul un oh-onii en forma chibi se acerco a Keiko y un pequeño gato pardo a Kino—ellos los cuidaran sean fuertes

Gemelas: hai, hanna onii-san – Hao vio como todos con el pasar del tiempo se retiraban y se acerco a las tumbas de los difuntos yoh y anna azakura

Hao: prometo que siempre estarán juntos que en todos tus futuras vidas sus destino serán unidos depende de ti enamorarla hermanito eso si yo no te gano claro – sonrío con la sola idea de volver a nacer al lado de su hermano

_**Quiero dormirme abrazándote**__**  
**__**incluso aunque se me convierta en un triste recuerdo**__**  
**__**quiero dormirme estrechándote entre mis brazos**__**  
**__**como en los encuentros de nuestros pasados días,**__**  
**__**como una pareja.**_

* * *

konichigua como verán soy nueva mucho gusto este fanfic serán onee-shop de todas formas en cual quier lugar o momento vivos o muertos sin importar edad o genero sus almas volverían a unirse... pueden pedir lo que quieran o sugerir alguna canción o echo con gusto las escuchare espero que me diga si les gusto o no acepto tomatazos o criticas beso con cariño

by night neko-chan sayooooo 333


End file.
